I'd be lost without you
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9! Les pensées d'Hael pour Castiel, sa peur d'être seule, sa peur de mourir dans son véhicule actuel. Manipule-t-elle vraiment ou a-t-elle juste envie de ne plus être perdue? (NO PAIRING)


**Bonjour! Voici mon second OS sur la saison 9, donc SPOILER ALERT, même si le spoiler est assez mineur. Ceci est un ficlet centré sur les pensées de Hael. Explication en fin d'OS (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

**Et bien entendu, NO PAIRING!**

* * *

Ne m'abandonne pas, Castiel. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi dans ce nouveau monde. Je te l'ai avoué, frère, alors ne m'abandonne pas. Je serais perdue sans aucun repère, sans aucun rôle déterminé. Qui me guiderait si ce n'est toi? Qui me porterait et me réconforterait dans mes moments de nostalgie humaine? Castiel, tu dois m'aider. Si c'est toi que Dieu a envoyé sur mon chemin égaré, alors c'est qu'il veut que tu sois mon nouveau véhicule. Ne comprends-tu pas que je suis l'ange qu'il te faut? avec nous ensemble, l'un dans l'autre, notre vie serait tellement plus simple. Je te protégerais de ceux qui te veulent du mal, je t'en fais la promesse. Je te protègerais plumes et Grâce contre absolument tous les ennemis qui veulent ta mort si tu me dis oui.

Castiel, souviens-toi. C'est toi qui as causé tout cela, n'est-ce pas? Et c'est à cause de toi si j'arpente cette planète avec un véhicule qui commence à faiblir. Elle est trop jeune pour moi, mais ton corps, lui, il est fort, il est puissant. Il résistera à ma Grâce, et nous serons deux anges dans le même corps. Je te laisserais la parole, n'ais crainte. Mais il faut que tu m'aides, il faut que tu me sauves. Qui le fera sinon? C'est toi le fautif, tu dois réparer ton erreur.

Castiel, tu avais promis que nous irions ensemble au Grand Canyon, tu sais, ce que j'ai créé il y a tant d'années que je ne me souviens plus l'avoir fait. Nous pourrions y aller, parler, et ensuite nous pourrions nous unir contre le monde qui nous voudra du mal. Je ne suis pas mauvaise, je suis un bon soldat et je l'ai toujours été, et toi aussi.

Frère, sais-tu à quel point je me sens désorientée, dépaysée? C'est une sensation douloureuse, car quand je lève le regard, j'arrive encore à me voir avec mes ailes, volant dans notre petit Jardin, au coeur même du Paradis que nous aimions tous, au coeur du Paradis que tu as détruit. Tout n'est sans doute pas ta faute, car beaucoup de nos semblables disent en secret que tu croyais faire le bien. Certains d'entre nous te sont toujours fidèles, Castiel, et moi je suis prête à te pardonner si tu me promets que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. J'ai tant besoin de toi, de ton aide, de ton corps, de ton réconfort.

Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Dieu lui-même l'a dit en te faisant venir à moi, sinon pourquoi serais-tu là, près de moi? Pourquoi essayer de résister alors que tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal si tu acceptes de m'aider? Je te promets que nous nous occuperons de Dean Winchester après, car c'est bien lui que tu appelais je présume? Et bien soit, nous l'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons du moment que nous sommes ensemble et que tu seras toujours auprès de moi.

Castiel, ta soeur a besoin de toi. Ta soeur que tu as fais chuté, moi, Hael.

Sais-tu à quel point c'est dur de faire ça? De rester dans cette voiture, de conduire jusqu'à un endroit que j'ai construit, alors qu'au fond tout ce que je veux c'est revoir le Paradis, retrouver la chaleur de mes ailes. Chez nous, il y avait tant de choses magnifiques, je suis persuadée qu'ici aussi, c'est magnifique, mais pas autant qu'en haut. Chez nous, il n'y avait que paix et bonne entente, il y avait de l'ordre, nous savions tous quoi faire, mais maintenant, que sommes-nous supposés faire? Faire ce que nous aimons? Mais qui d'entre nous sait ce que ce mot veut dire? Aimer, nous n'avons pas appris à aimer faire des choses, Castiel. Nous avons appris à faire nos devoirs, à être fidèles à notre famille, à notre Père, nous avons appris à garder la foi, à protéger les mortels qui nous posent des inquiétudes, nous avons appris à obéir, à ne rien penser.

Alors que veux-tu que nous fassions? Aimer, un mot tellement compliqué pour les anges! Tu ne sais pas le mal que ça demande pour moi de penser à ce mot, parce que tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est retrouver la chaleur d'un ange, peu importe lequel, même toi, surtout toi qui es si puissant et acceuillant. Je ne t'en voudrais plus d'avoir causé la perte du Paradis si tu acceptes de partager tes derniers jours avec moi.

Castiel, je t'en conjure, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je peux te tuer, toi tu ne pourrais pas sans tes pouvoirs, ou sans une arme. Alors accepte, dis-moi oui je t'en supplie, et nous vivrons ensemble, nous irons au Grand Canyon, et nous aiderons aussi les humains qui le désirent, tu m'apprendras l'humanité et ses fondamentaux, je t'apprendrais à garder tes souvenirs célestes et à ne jamais plus faire d'erreur qui puisse causer du mal, et nous apprendrons tous les deux à vivre ensemble, et à mourir ensemble.

Je t'en conjure, laisse-moi te protéger, laisse-moi vivre avec toi. Donne moi une chance comme nous t'en avons donné.

* * *

**Alors comme pour Ezekiel, je ne connais pas encore Hael donc j'analyse au mieux ses paroles, ses gestes pour essayer de la rendre fidèle. Mes pensées sur elle sont simples. Je la vois comme si elle perdait l'esprit dès que Castiel lui annonçait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Réfléchissez, Hael débarque sur Terre sans ses ailes, elle a peur, elle n'a aucun repère, et quand enfin un de ses semblables vient à elle, elle doit le voir partir?**

**Non, elle perd l'esprit à l'idée qu'il puisse la laisser seule, la quitter, alors elle veut s'approprier son corps pour ne jamais être seule ET pour ne pas mourir aussi, puisque son véhicule actuel est entrain de faiblir. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle veuille se servir de Cas' comme d'un véhicule, mais pour moi, elle n'agit pas seulement pour ça. **

**J'espère que mes explications vous auront plu et que vous comprenez mon point de vue^^ Si vous avez des questions à me poser, ou si vous voulez débattre avec moi, no souci, MP et on débattra!**

**Bonne journée (:**


End file.
